Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell panel and a method for manufacturing the same in which adjacent solar cells are electrically connected to one another using an interconnector.
Description of the Related Art
Solar power generation to convert light energy into electric energy using a photoelectric conversion effect has been widely used as a method for obtaining eco-friendly energy. A solar power generation system using a plurality of solar cell panels has been installed in places, such as houses due to an improvement in a photoelectric conversion efficiency of solar cells.
The solar cell panel includes an interconnector for electrically connecting a plurality of solar cells to one another, front and back protective members for protecting the solar cells, and a sealing member that is positioned between the front and back protective members to seal the solar cells.
The interconnector is formed of a conductive metal or is formed of a conductive metal and a solder coated on the surface of the conductive metal. The interconnector is connected to electrode parts of the solar cells using infrared rays, a heated gas, a local heating material, a laser, etc.
However, the sizes of light receiving surfaces of the solar cells of the solar cell panel are reduced because of the interconnector. In other words, because the sizes of the light receiving surfaces of the solar cells are reduced by the size occupied by the interconnector, photoelectric conversion efficiency of the solar cell panel is reduced.
Recently, the solar cells are electrically connected to one another using an interconnector having an uneven surface, so as to minimize such a problem. In the solar cell panel using the interconnector having the uneven surface, a portion of light incident on the light receiving surfaces (i.e., light incident on the uneven surface of the interconnector) of the solar cells is reflected from the uneven surface of the interconnector and then is again incident on the light receiving surfaces of the solar cells due to a scattering effect.
However, because the interconnector having the above-described configuration carries out the electrical connection by melting the solder, the uneven surface of the interconnector is damaged because of heat and/or pressure applied during a tabbing process.